endlesstimefandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantis the Bloodwater
"I plan on destroying the world anyways, so I guess doing some odd jobs shouldn't be too bad." ' ''-- Atlantis the Bloodwater Atlantis the Bloodwater is a character in Endless Time. He is written and created by Shadowsleuth and entered the game on Page 124. Atlantis is a young mage who specializes in Black Magic. He does not come from any of the major countries, instead hailing from a small, unnamed village on the outskirts of Leciel. His primary goal is to destroy the world, for as of yet unexplained purposes, a goal which he follows with a childlike simple-mindedness and often leads him to seek powerful beings or artifacts. Appearance Atlantis is a sixteen-year-old boy with short black hair and a pair of glasses over dark red eyes. He is of average height and build, though rather thin and scrawny. He wears a black coat with a white scarf around his neck, and keeps a raggedy satchel that contains the Spell Cards he uses to channel his magic. He wears plain black pants and boots as well. Abilities Atlantis is a Mage with many skills, though they have been somewhat inconsistent as time has gone on. His notable powers are: *'''Black Sharks: The Black Sharks are pure energy capable of "devouring" anything they come in contact with, except other magical attacks. These are Atlantis's primary form of attack, and which he can summon without the use of Spell Cards. He has used this power to kill multiple guards, and can "merge" the attack with his scythe, Zetsubou. Unlike other magic, this seems to be a natural ability to Atlantis, and he can perform it with ease, though it is implied that it greatly weakens him to do so. *'Zetsubou: '''Atlantis's primary weapon, a magical scythe with an eye on its blade that Atlantis summons via the use of his Spell Cards. Atlantis is shown to be extremely skilled with this weapon, managing to kill several guards with it, as well as combine it with his Black Sharks power. Because it is magical in nature, Atlantis can wield it more effectively than any other weapon, but it will vanish if he loses the energy to maintain it. *'Spell Cards: '''Spell Cards are shown to be Atlantis's only method of performing magic, aside from the use of Black Sharks. They are inscribed with runes that allow Atlantis to use other forms of magic, such as summoning or healing. It is later revealed that the Spell Cards were created by Aurora, who had studied magic intensely. She also created the special Spell Card used to summon Margaret from Grahk. Atlantis's skills and fighting prowess have fluctuated as time has passed, mostly due to the writer's incompetence. In his initial appearance, he was shown to be able to take on several guards single handedly, and even summon 100 Black Sharks at once to kill them. However, in his more recent posts, much weaker spells have tired him out, and he is generally less violent than his first appearances. He is still considered a formidable fighter, but lacks stamina and experience. Backstory Much of Atlantis's backstory is unclear, shown only in flashbacks. It is known that he was born and raised in a faraway desert village, near the outskirts of Alia, where he was bullied and feared by the other children in the village for his magical talents. His desire to destroy the world seems to stem primarily from the cruelty of his peers. Later on, Aurora Wintergreen clarifies their backstory somewhat. She explains that there was no order or rule in the village, and thus the children were cruel and hardened. Atlantis was shy and antisocial, making him a target for bullies, and his only friend was Aurora, who had mysteriously stumbled into the village one day. Atlantis found her and nursed her back to health, and in turn, Aurora protected Atlantis and defended him against the other children. During that time, Aurora and Atlantis developed the Spell Cards that Atlantis later uses to channel his magic. At some point, Aurora left the village for Alia, prompting Atlantis to follow, leading up to his arrival in the main countries. Personality In his early appearances, Atlantis was childish and somewhat sociopathic, and obsessed with his goal of destroying the world. He frequented food places and fled without paying, and seemed to take no regret for any of his actions, including the later slaughter of several Darath guards. His primary goal was attaining power, a goal he was entirely obsessed with. He was also something of a show-off, unleashing his power in flashy manners, calling himself "pure evil", and declaring that he would destroy the world. Much of this was due to the creator being unsure of what to do with the character, and being overall inexperienced at writing in general. As of the current storyline, Atlantis is a timid, childlike boy, often acting far younger than his actual age of sixteen. He is simple-minded and naieve in his thinking, and often reliant upon others for guidance or support. He still harbors a violent side, though to far less of an extent as before, and is less obsessed with his goal of world destruction. He is also notably less powerful than his early appearances. He maintains his habit of dining and dashing, though it is shown to be done more out of neccessity than an unwillingness to pay. His overall goal of destroying the world seems to primarily stem from childhood cruelties, though what exactly set him on the path to his goal remains unclear. It is likely that the writer himself does not even know and is trying to sound mysterious and vague while trying to think of something brilliant to fit the poorly-formed backstory. Story Thus Far Atlantis first appeared in Page 124, in a tavern in Darath, having arrived after a long journey, and drinking water to replenish himself. He then left the tavern in search of someone to make him stronger so he could achieve his goals. He later fled another bar after eating (and not paying), and realised that he had made little progress in destroying the world after his few weeks in Darath. He unleashed a portion of his power in frustration, which quickly resulted in his arrest by the city guard. Sensing the energy ripples from Narome feeding off of Mika, he quickly freed himself with his powers and murdered the guards, running off to try and find the sourse of the energy. However, the source vanishes, and Atlantis finds himself lost. He is quickly surrounded by more of the city guard, who move in to arrest him. Atlantis, however, makes quick work of the guards, using his scythe and Black Sharks to dispose of them. More guards arrived, however, armed with rifles, and were able to wound Atlantis before he managed to unleash a giant Black Shark to destroy them. In the ensuing chaos, he escapes, shrouding himself in a robe while the guards begin their search. Atlantis finds a carriage and sets out to Fellum, using the ride as a chance to heal himself using his Spell Cards. However, the trip was interrupted by Marionette Magister, who destroys the carriage and attacks Atlantis. The two battle, Atlantis managing to drive off the assassin, who escapes, but is weakened by the battle and collapses in the desert. With no means of travel, Atlantis uses a special Spell Card to attempt to summon a familiar to aid him. The spell opens a portal to Grahk, which allows Margaret Almabelle to pass through, whom he believes can help him travel to Fellum. However, Margaret states that she knows little about Leciel, and cannot teleport him; instead deciding to claim him as her "toy" and decides to acompany him on his journey. (The rest TBA) Trivia *Atlantis, obviously, takes his name from the mythical city of Atlantis, commonly known in fiction as a city lost beneath the sea, and his title "Bloodwater" also references water and the ocean. Despite this, though, Atlantis has little connection to the ocean or water, aside from his use of the Black Sharks. *So far, Atlantis has interacted very little with other player characters aside from Margaret Almabelle. His only in-canon battles have been with NPCs, and his most developed relationship is with another character by the creator. Despite this, he somehow managed a spot on the Official Endless Time poster. *In a few early flashbacks, Atlantis reminisced over a brown-haired painter girl, who had been the one who had given him the ghost summoning Spell Card. This has been since retconned, as it was revealed that Aurora Wintergreen had created it. *When Atlantis first meets the NPC Aster Alistar, he mentions off-handedly that his mother had died. Gallery Atlantis the Bloodwater Darkened.png|Atlantis the Bloodwater, with Zetsubou and Black Sharks RP Characters 2012.PNG|Atlantis the Bloodwater (center) in Shadowsleuth's 2012 RP Character Sketch Category:Characters Category:Player Characters